Pansy in the sky with diamonds
by Medusae
Summary: Di un largo trago para acabar mi copa cuanto antes, para sumergirme de nuevo en la inconsciencia y olvidarme de lo puta que es la vida. Sin embargo, ante mi apareció ella. Justamente ella.


_**Disclaimer:** No soy Jotaká ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Vaya putada. Sin embargo, esta historia está recién sacada de mi imaginación. Disfrutad._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pansy in the sky with diamonds.<strong>_

_"Nadie muere virgen... La vida nos jode a todos"— **Kurt Cobain.**_

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y vi mi mundo distorsionado. Más distorsionado y borroso de lo que, normalmente, suele ser.<p>

Pestañeé un par de veces para acostumbrar mi visión, secando unas lágrimas que habían escapado y nadie supo nunca el porqué. Noté el sabor amargo del whisky de fuego dentro de mi boca, la sensación de tener la lengua acorchada, el regusto de veinticinco cigarros fumados con desgana. Embotamiento en mi cerebro. Mi aliento olía a cenicero y mis labios escocían. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y el estómago no paraba de pedirme a gritos que corriese al baño más cercano. Cojonudo, aquella fiesta estaba siendo legendaria.

Sonreí bobaliconamente al aire cuando intuí, a través de figuras sin rostro que se contorsionaban delante de mí, que la bacanal proseguía a pesar de mi momento de inconsciencia. No sabría decir si fueron sólo cinco minutos o quizá un par de horas los que permanecí ahí sentado, ajeno a la realidad, con los ojos cerrados, como dormido. O como si hubiera muerto. Ni lo supe ni me importó.

Mi cuerpo estaba adormilado. Mis párpados ardían sobre mis ojos, al igual que mis mejillas. Pesaban, y me costaba mantenerlos abiertos, como si tuviera fiebre. Me costaba respirar por la nariz, por eso jadeaba despacito, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Mentalmente me dije que debía moverme, que si continuaba ahí sentado o volvía a cerrar los ojos algo malo me pasaría.

Estaba demasiado borracho, era consciente de ello y lo estaba disfrutando.

Al levantar mi brazo derecho me pareció que pesaba una tonelada. La copa que sujetaba estaba vacía. Sonreí bobaliconamente de nuevo. Debería ir a por más.

Me levanté tambaleando, como buenamente pude. Debí de hacerlo muy deprisa, más de lo que mi cuerpo pudo aguantar, porque me mareé y juro que estuve a punto de regurgitar hasta la poca dignidad que me quedaba. El suelo se inclinó bajo mis pies y me hizo perder el equilibrio: caí hacia atrás y mi espalda se golpeó con el respaldo de la butaca donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo.

Me felicité internamente; esa cogorza legendaria era justo lo que necesitaba.

Reí. Reí porque cuando estás borracho todo lo que ocurre tiene gracia. Porque cuando estás borracho el dolor físico desaparece, solo quedan las desgracias personales, las penas, las melancolías. Y solo te quedan dos opciones: reír como un maniaco depresivo o berrear como un niño mimado.

Abrí las piernas y doblé la espalda hacia delante. Mi cabeza se movió deprisa, quedando entre mis rodillas mientras seguía riendo como ríen los desgraciados. Volví a marearme, así que cerré los ojos. La gente que se encontraba a mi alrededor debió de pensar que iba a vomitar, porque escuché varios tacos y expresiones referidas al asco que les produciría aquello. Pero no, no lo hice. No soy tan chabacano.

La fiesta a mi alrededor continuaba. No podía verlo, pero lo sentía. La música sonaba a tal volumen que perforaba mis oídos, mezclaba sus compases con los latidos de mi corazón. El suelo retumbaba cada dos o tres segundos debido a los saltos de todos los que allí nos reuníamos. En su mayoría éramos alumnos de Slytherin, pero en esas exaltadas celebraciones a la perversión, el vicio y el pecado aceptábamos a cualquiera. Allí estaba permitido todo: se bebía, se fumaba, se drogaba y se follaba.

Al fin y al cabo, todos íbamos a acabar muertos, de una u otra forma.

Ese pensamiento se había convertido en el más común entre todos nosotros durante los últimos días. Hacía semanas que pensábamos como si fuéramos octogenarios, que exprimíamos cada segundo de nuestras principiantes e inexpertas vidas como si fueran a acabar en cualquier momento. Y quizá fuera cierto.

Todos íbamos a perder algo. Podía ser la familia, los amigos o la vida, por muy pura que fuese nuestra sangre. No podéis imaginaros la agonía que es vivir así, esperando a tu propia muerte. Esperando el momento en que todo lo demás da igual, solo mueres.

Acaba tu vida, sin más.

Quedaban muchas opciones a la vista para sobrellevar esa macabra, posible y agonizante espera. Beber hasta perder el conocimiento, dejarse llevar por las más bajas perversiones y vicios parecía la más cercana, la más fácil. Desinhibirse de todo lo que nos dolía y de lo que no, nos hacía recordar que éramos, simplemente, una panda de frívolos adolescentes con ganas perpetuas de follar.

Levanté mi vista del suelo, algo más compuesto. Esos breves minutos de concienciación etílica (_«Serénate, Blaise__»_, me había repetido a mí mismo cincuenta veces) me habían permitido despejarme un poco, aunque aún me encontraba jodidamente borracho.

Eché una mirada rápida a la Sala Común y vi el ambiente que se respiraba. Adolescentes que saltaban, bailaban, gritaban, se abrazaban en corrillos. Las paredes de la sala se encontraban a rebosar de parejas enrollándose, metiendo sus manos debajo de la ropa, arrodillándose ante el miembro viril de sus esporádicas parejas. Sudando debido al calor, a la lujuria, al éxtasis que allí dentro se sentía. Todo olía a sudor, a desenfreno, a semen recién vertido, a sexo consumado.

Todo ello componía un bonito collage de caos, como la vida misma.

Miré a la Sala Común y ella me devolvió la mirada, mostrándome aquel festín de depravación, inhibiciones y sexo en conjunto y máximo esplendor. Vi a Draco apoyado en una pared muy cercana a mi butaca, con dos chicas de Ravenclaw, una a cada brazo, charlando y tonteando. Por sus caras, supuse que debían ser demasiado pequeñas para estar allí y sus chillidos (intentos de ser risas adorables) hacían entrever que estaban ligeramente bebidas. Sólo así se explicaba que estuvieran entre los brazos de semejante capullo, tan contentas, dejándose magrear los diminutos pechos. Ambas llevaban la camisa del colegio demasiado desabrochadas para el gusto y norma imperante en el colegio, y sus faldas debían ser incluso más cortas que su sentido común. El capullo de Malfoy no paraba de sonreírlas torcidamente, con su pelo despeinado y ese aire de ebrio galante. Llevaba la camisa por fuera, la corbata sobresaliendo de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. Las pegaba a sus costados y deslizaba su manos como si amasara pan a lo bestia, palpando por encima y por debajo de la ropa. El muy cabrón hoy follaba.

Más allá, Zacharias Smith y Marcus Flint habían atado sus manos a sus espaldas con sus respectivas corbatas. Tragaban chupitos en una carrera improvisada, mientras sus respectivos compañeros de casa les rodeaban y vitoreaban. Ahí no existían diferencias entre casas, no te apoyaban más o menos por ser Hufflepuff o Slytherin. De hecho, no te animaban ni tus propios compañeros. La única diferencia era ser el ganador o el perdedor de aquella ebria competición, como en la vida real.

A los pies de la escalera, Adrian Pucey estaba intentado ocultarse de la vista de los demás sin abandonar mucho su sitio, intercambiando cosas que mi mirada no llegaba a ver, con diferentes personas que se acercaban a él. En el colegio era conocido por ser el camello oficial, así que no dudé ni un instante de que Pucey era uno de los encargados en añadir aliciente al caos imperante por un módico precio. Una de esas personas no era otro que Graham Montague. Destacó por ser muy defensor de las normas en el pasado, pero ahora mandaba a la mierda las normas y reglamentos. La buena dosis de raíz triturada de _adormidera_ que esnifaba estaba siendo la prueba de ello. Debe ser que la experiencia de flotar en una especie de limbo durante un día le moló bastante, por eso ahora le daba a las drogas duras.

La vida es una constante de desgastes físicos y psicológicos. Cada uno se enfrenta a estos como puede. Pero si eres débil, sueles apoyarte en los excesos para ello. Montague tuvo su momento de debilidad y al darse al opio cavó su propia tumba. No me malinterpretéis, no era quién para juzgarle: yo era el primero que estaba observando todo aquello borracho. Pero el sentido de mi vida no dependía de un vicio. La vida del vicio dependía de mí.

Alguien acercó una copa a mi mano y, por acto reflejo, la acepté. Ni siquiera había mirado si era para mí o para otra persona. Aparté mi vista de esa panorámica general y me centré en esa persona, la cual se había sentado en otra butaca junto a la mía. No sé qué fue lo que más me impresionó, sí que una persona se hubiese fijado en la ausencia de un vaso en mi mano o que esa persona fuese Theodore Nott.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado? —balbuceé intentado formular con coherencia y claridad aquella pregunta. Durante toda esa noche no había hablado, por ello mi voz me sonó rara, desconocida. También fue lenta, desapasionada.

Obviamente, Nott no contestó. Hubiese sido aún más extraño que el pequeño detalle de traerme una copa. Observé que él también tenía un aspecto desaliñado, lo que le daba un toque demasiado informal para lo que nos tenía acostumbrados al resto. Con una de sus sonrisas ladinas, algo tétrica, asomando en sus labios, apuntó con su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

Señaló a esa masa de gente desinhibida frente a nosotros. Señaló al todo y a la nada que esa masa conformaba. Seguí con mi mirada aquello que señalaba, pasando lentamente sobre los rostros de todas y cada una de esas personas ebrias, fumadas o colocadas. Miré sin verlos, realmente.

—Me encanta toda esta desidia, convirtiéndolo todo en decadencia —dijo, colocando la frase en el aire, como el humo exhalado de un cigarro—. Podríamos vivir así eternamente.

—Ya lo hacemos —balbuceé sin pensar. Los hielos comenzaron a derretirse en la copa. Mis pensamientos, en mi boca. No recuerdo con exactitud sobre qué trataba toda la perorata que le vomité posteriormente a Nott, pero debió de parecerle interesante. Si no, no entiendo cómo aguantó aquel monólogo.

Entre sorbo y sorbo, volví a dirigir mi mirada a la Sala. Inconscientemente estaba buscando algo, pero no sabía el qué. Volví a ver a todas esas personas que se estaban divirtiendo y sentí una punzada de envidia. Todos éramos unos putos desdichados, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero al menos ellos no se atormentaban constantemente por ello. Esa era la gran diferencia entre ellos y yo. Ellos buscaban evadirse con todo esto, yo sólo buscaba pasar desapercibido.

Di un largo trago para acabar mi copa cuanto antes, para sumergirme de nuevo en la inconsciencia y olvidarme de lo puta que es la vida. Sin embargo, ante mi apareció ella.

Justamente ella.

Ahí estaba, contoneándose al son de la música, rodeada de gente igual o más ebria, riendo histriónicamente, divirtiéndose. El calcetín de su pierna derecha se encontraba notablemente más bajado que el de la izquierda, dejando a la vista un gemelo pequeño pero bien formado. Danzaba moviendo sus brazos por encima de su propia cabeza, extendiendo y encogiendo sus dedos, como si pretendiese agarrar el aire, dando pequeños saltitos. En uno de esos pasos arrítmicos de baile, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, riendo, llorando al siguiente segundo, abrazándose a sí misma e hincando sus propias uñas en sus brazos al grito de: _«__¡Yo sé lo que es estar muerta, hijos de puta!__».*_

Un momento. ¡¿Pero qué cojones?! Eso no era normal, por muy borracha que estuviese.

Algo dentro de mí encajó, produciendo un "_click" _que activó, de repente, mis cinco sentidos. La niebla que el alcohol había insertado en mi cerebro se disipó en una fracción de segundo. No, aquello no era propio de Pansy.

Me levanté y anduve hacia ella como pude. Obligué a mis pasos a que fueran rectos, a que se dirigiesen hacia Pansy. Me olvidé completamente de Nott, de la copa, de la fiesta. Toda mi atención se centró en ella. Me costó bastante esfuerzos llegar hasta donde se encontraba. De hecho, los dos últimos metros que nos separaban los recorrí gateando.

Ahí estábamos los dos, arrodillados en la pegajosa moqueta, rodeados de murallas de carne y sudor ebrio. Corriendo el riesgo de ser arrollados o, como mínimo, llevarnos algún que otro pisotón. Cogí su barbilla con mi mano en un intento vano de que eso fuese un gesto dulce. Casi le meto un dedo en la nariz a la pobre. Pero conseguí que me mirara. Es más, conseguí que me viera. Y juro por todos los dioses del Olimpo que fue la mirada más brillante y alegre que me han dedicado en la vida. Cómo olvidarla…

Su llanto, su pena, sus ansías de autolesionarse se fugaron igual que aparecieron.

—¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISE! ¡Eres tú! ¡HOOOLA, BLAAAAAAAISE! —chilló agudamente—. ¿Qué tal, Blaise? ¿Has visto qué bonita es la fiesta? ¿A qué mola? ¿Eh?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?

—Sí, sí. Jodidamente preciosa —contesté gangosamente. Puede que mi mente estuviese sobria y pensase con algo (solo un poco) de claridad. Pero seguía estando bajo los efectos del whisky. Pensé rápidamente que debía sacarla de allí y llevarla a un lugar más seguro. Soy todo un genio de las excusas—. Oye Pansy, tengo alcohol del bueno en mi habitación. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

—¡Vale! —contestó con la misma ilusión de un niño al recibir su regalo de Navidad. Fue tan sencillo convencerla, a pesar de lo malintencionada que pudo sonar mi frase, que me estremecí un poco al pensar qué clase de cosas habría aceptado con aquella facilidad si yo tuviese otro tipo de intenciones, si hubiese sido otro tipo de persona.

A pesar de la borrachera que llevaba encima, quise lucirme y hacerme el caballero. Pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y coloqué el otro detrás de su espalda. Me preparé mentalmente para el gran esfuerzo que ese acto caballeresco me iba a suponer, flexioné mis rodillas y me levanté de golpe. Para mi sorpresa, Pansy pesaba menos de lo que yo había supuesto y me hizo desequilibrarme menos.

Era difícil abrirse paso entre la gente aglutinada allí, placando con mi hombro y mi espalda a todos aquellos danzarines mequetrefes. Pansy parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, porque se retorcía como una lagartija, reía y movía sus piernas descontroladamente. Imaginadme: parecía un puñetero elfo doméstico llevando en sus manos una tarta nupcial. Fue complicado y tardé bastante en llegar al pie de la escalera, pero, por fin, lo hice.

Allí seguía Adrian Pucey vendiendo suministros varios a un par de chicos con cara de novatos. Me saludó con una cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Si había tenido algo que ver con todo esto, juro por Salazar que le borraría esa sonrisa a puñetazos.

Al llegar a la puerta, bajé a Pansy de mis brazos y abrí. Ella entró primero, danzando y dando vueltas sobre sí misma, a pesar de que allí la música llegaba demasiado distorsionada. Se tiró sobre la cama y empezó a descalzarse utilizando sólo sus pies. Sus ropas se arrugaron un poco, pero le importó un bledo.

—Ey, no te acomodes mucho. Tengo la bebida en el baño. Ven —comenté. Tenía que mojar su cara un poco para que se le pasase el colocón de lo que sabe Merlín que tomase. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, a lo que contestó dándome unos golpes cariñosos en ella con uno de sus pies. Al hacerlo, su falda se levantó demasiado, mostrándome sus piernas en totalidad y sus sencillas bragas negras.

—Trae las botellas aquí, anda.

Una voz demasiado pícara, unas piernas demasiado descubiertas y nosotros solos, en esa habitación.

—Pansy… Pansy, te seré sincero. No tengo ni una jodida botella —contesté lo más calmado posible, con una voz pausada y tranquila para no asustarla—. Te he traído a la habitación porque…

—Porque querías follar, ¿no?

Vale. A ver. Soy un adolescente borracho. Lo normal hubiese sido, a esas alturas, que mis calzoncillos fuesen la bandera que ondeara la lámpara de la habitación como vitoria inequívoca de mi hombría. Pero no, joder, ahora no. Que esta Pansy no era Pansy. Era ella, pero no.

—Eh… No, Pansy, no quería follar. A ver, sí, pero no. Yo qué sé. —Quería decirle todo y no pude expresar bien nada. Quería decirle que, joder, ella no era una simple chica que quería llevarme al catre. Que ella era Pansy, una tía que, aunque siempre había pasado de mí, estaba ahí. Que no era alguien fácil, pero que me fascinaba sus complicaciones. Que necesitaba que estuviera bien, que me contase lo que coño le pasaba—. Pansy… ¿Estás bien?

—¿Y por qué no quieres follar conmigo? ¿ACASO TE PAREZCO FEA? ¿EH? —gritó cual energúmena, arrodillándose con ímpetu sobre el colchón, intentando enfrentarse cara a cara a mí. Volvió a pasar de la tranquilidad y alegría al caos en un microsegundo—. ¡¿ACASO NO TENGO UNAS TETAS A LA ALTURA DE TUS EXPECTATIVAS?! ¿EH, PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS?

—Pansy, joder, tranquilízate. Tienes unas tetas como para quitar el hambre a medio África. Estás tan buena que me inventaría veinticinco mil idiomas nuevos para decirte que te follaba sin sonar como un depravado. Pero, ¡joder, Pansy! ¡Que esa no es la movida! ¿No te das cuenta de que estás como una puta cabra?

He de decir que tengo la boca más grande que mi miembro viril. Es un hecho.

Pansy me miró con rabia contenida. Una mirada que sí era propia de Pansy, de esa Pansy que no era mía, pero me pertenecía de alguna manera. Y, yo qué sé… Ese momento de lucidez debió perderse por los oscuros rincones de la habitación, como yo con mis divagaciones, porque volvió a repetir el ritual de la sala común: llorar, autolesionarse y maldecir a todos los allí presentes. Ergo, a mí.

Cogí sus muñecas para evitar que se siguiera arañando los brazos. Forcejé con ella, con sus gritos y sus lágrimas. Acabamos los dos en el suelo.

—¡ERES UN GILIPOLLAS!

—Mira, ya está bien —contesté irritado. Todo esto estaba empezando a tocarme someramente los cojones. Y le estaba echando paciencia, de verdad. Más de la que le echaría a cualquier otra persona. Porque era Pansy, joder. Pero ya estaba bien—. Ahora mismo vas a parar de hacer el imbécil y vas a contarme todo lo que has hecho y tomado esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—No me da la gana, soplapollas.

—Mira, niñata engreída, si no lo haces, me obligarás a hacerte mucho daño y no quiero, ¿vale?

—¡NO PIENSO ABRIR LA BOCA!

Se acabó. Me había tocado los cojones totalmente. Me levanté del suelo y la levanté en contra de su voluntad. Mientras gritaba, la conduje al baño. Entre insultos, escupitajos, patadas voladoras y lucha libre amateur, acabamos los dos cayendo dentro de la vieja bañera. Sin pensarlo mucho, le agarré fuertemente por la espalda. Su cuerpo cabía perfectamente en el hueco que mis piernas abiertas formaban. Su espalda se pegaba a mi pecho. Ella seguí gritando e intentando huir de mi agarre, pegando más y más patadas energéticas al aire.

Una de esas patadas fue a dar al grifo de la ducha, el cual se abrió y comenzó a empaparnos a los dos.

Pansy gritó y forcejeó aún más por salir de allí, pero la sujeté contra mí para que no se escapara. Sólo una ducha de agua fría consigue despejar hasta al más colocado.

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo pudimos pasar debajo del agua. No importaba. Estaba bien así. Pansy parecía más tranquila. Ya no gritaba ni pateaba. Sollozaba, y su cuerpo temblaba bajo mi agarre. Un agarre que no había aflojado ni siquiera durante un segundo. No lo había hecho y no quería hacerlo.<p>

Cerré como pude el grifo de la ducha con el pie. El silencio invadió entonces todo el baño, sólo roto por los sollozos de Pansy. La estreché un poco más contra mí, en un intento de protegerla, de hacerla sentir que estaba ahí, para ella. Que no estaba sola y que jamás lo estaría.

—Sssh, tranquila. No pasa nada —bisbiseé en su oído—. Tranquila, ya está bien, ya ha pasado.

—Vamos a morir —contestó apesadumbrada. No había ni un ápice de histerismo, como antes. Ahora Pansy estaba en calma, pero triste. Lo dijo abatida, pero segura.

Todos somos conscientes de que ese día llegará, tarde o temprano. Pero cuando una guerra amenaza por desatarse en cualquier momento, la consciencia desaparece y le deja espacio al miedo.

Yo tenía miedo a morir. Morir sin haber vivido lo suficiente. Siendo lo que había sido hasta entonces, un simple bufón de corte, un títere con una falaz sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Un proyecto maniqueo de persona. Sin ser recordado por otros como se recuerda a un ser querido.

—¿Te da miedo morir?

—No, a mí la muerte no me da miedo. La muerte es muerte y ya. Cierras los ojos, como cuando te duermes, y se acabó. No hay nada detrás. En cambio, la vida sí que me da miedo. Duele, y eso no me gusta. Me gustan otras cosas, como el olor del agua.

Sí, la vida dolía. Dolía vivirla y darse cuenta de que eso no era vida.

—Pansy, el agua no huele.

—Claro que lo hace, imbécil ¿Es que no hueles el agua de esta bañera? Huele tanto que me está empezando a marear.

—¿Qué has tomado, Pansy?

—Whisky, ron, vodka… qué sé yo. De todo un poco. También he probado unas gotitas de algo que me ha dado Montague. Una droga muggle que me iba a hacer volar, según él. SPD, DPL, LSD… ni puta idea de cómo se llamaba.

—¿Por qué cojones te has drogado? Encima lo aceptas del gilipollas de Montague. ¿En qué coño pensabas? ¿Droga muggle?

—Pensaba en vivir —contestó, muy lejos de enfadarse. Estaba tan tranquila y relajada que no parecía la misma persona de antes. Ni siquiera era la Pansy de siempre—. Mi vida… mi vida es una mierda. No sé qué es la emoción, el riesgo, el vértigo. No sé lo que es sentir la adrenalina de caer en picado cuando estás sobre una escoba o luchar por ganar en un duelo de magos. No sé lo que es gritar de nerviosismo mezclado con felicidad. No sé lo que es vivir hasta el límite y, aunque duela, no quiero morir sin conocer esas sensaciones.

—No vas a morir, nena.

—En las guerras mueren todos. Tú, yo… Con suerte, hasta el puto Potter la palmará.

—Tú no lo harás, estoy seguro.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Guardé silencio, como hacia siempre que no tenía nada bueno que decir. Guardé silencio porque en ese preciso momento fui consciente de una terrible realidad: no podía proteger a Pansy de toda aquella mierda porque ni siquiera sabía protegerme a mí mismo.

—Pansy, estoy borracho. Y los borrachos sólo hacemos promesas vacías —titubeé, más por tranquilizarme a mí mismo que a ella. Para justificarme de mi incapacidad a mantenerla con vida y de mi imposibilidad a decírselo abiertamente—. Haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

—Quiero una promesa tuya, Blaise. Aunque sea vacía. Puedes llenarla de sentimientos, aunque estén rotos. Pero quiero una promesa tuya. Por si no volvemos a vernos, para tener siempre algo tuyo conmigo. Por favor.

Juro por todos los dioses del Olimpo que, de no haber estado allí encajados, la hubiese besado hasta que nos faltase el aire a ambos. Juro que le hubiese hecho el amor sin parar de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo durante toda la noche. Me hubiese enfrentado a cualquier cosa solo por esa frase. Le hubiese bajado la luna. La hubiese cubierto de diamantes... Sin embargo, solo pude abrazarla más fuerte.

—Te lo prometo —susurré despacito, aferrándola más a mí, cerrando los ojos para guardar ese instante en mi memoria y no olvidarlo jamás. Sentí sus manos empapadas apretando con fuerza la parte posterior de las mías, a modo de respuesta. Supe que, a partir de ese momento, todo lo demás daba igual, porque todo estaba bien así.

* * *

><p>No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que le juré a Pansy que no la dejaría morir. Y ahí estaba ella, en medio del Gran Comedor, gritándole a todo el puto mundo, con desesperación, que moviesen el culo. Que entregásemos a Potter, tal como había pedido el Señor Tenebroso hacía un par de segundos. Si no, todos moriríamos.<p>

—_¡Pero si está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Que alguien lo aprese! *_

Muchos la miraban con ira, con odio, con rabia. Yo la observaba con asombro, con admiración. Ayer lloraba porque nadie la prometía vivir y hoy, se aferraba a la pequeña esperanza que nos acababan de ofrecer, hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Entendía su histerismo, su miedo. Joder si la entendía…

—_Gracias, señorita Parkinson —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz cortante—. Abandonará el Comedor la primera con el señor Filch. El resto de su Casa puede seguirla.*_

Nunca me había sentido tan integrado con los compañeros de mi Casa como esa noche. La gran mayoría de nosotros pusimos rumbo a la libertad, a la esperanza de una vida mejor. Todos reconocimos, en silencio, nuestro miedo a morir. Y nos dio bastante igual.

Eché una mirada fugaz a los compañeros de otras casas que nos miraban partir. Algunos nos gritaban con sus miradas lo cobardes que, supuestamente, éramos. Otros, sin embargo, parecían inclinar sus cabezas, empapar sus pupilas de lágrimas. Querían escapar con nosotros de aquel horror que amenazaba con desatarse. Querían seguir viviendo sin complicaciones, seguir siendo adolescentes alocados y desinhibidos. Sin embargo, unos principios morales que jamás entenderé, se lo prohibían.

Con cada paso que daba, un nudo cada vez mayor se iba formando en mi garganta. Daba igual a qué casa perteneciésemos. ¿Por qué debíamos morir allí? Solo éramos niñatos, no estábamos preparados para una guerra. Pansy tenía razón, en esa guerra todos moriríamos.

Sentí su pequeña mano cogiendo con fuerza la mía, a mi derecha. Su cabello negro me impedía ver cualquier facción de su rostro desde mi perspectiva. No me hizo falta saber en qué pensaba o cómo se sentía. El dulce olor de su perfume me hizo imaginarla volando sobre cielos de mermelada o surcando ríos de gominolas. Cualquier sitio para ella era mejor que esto.

—Me prometiste una vida. Y ya has visto que me tomé muy en serio tu promesa. Más te vale cumplirla, Zabini —susurró mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. Acaricié el torso de su mano con mi pulgar. Joder, me juré prometerle mil vidas si a cambio me permitía disfrutar del simple roce de su piel.

Unos pasos más adelantado a nosotros, Marcus Flint se chocaba, por error, con el hombro de Zacharias Smith. Pensé que el Hufflepuff le escupiría o le devolvería a la hilera de compañeros de un empujón, con asco. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, a modo de despedida.

—Prepararé la revancha cuando pase todo este infierno, Flinty. Esta vez, tú pones el tequila —lo retó, con una sonrisa vacilona—. Vamos, enanos.

Así se unió a nosotros, empujando hacia la hilera a un grupo de asustados mocosos. Muchos le llamaron traidor por unirse. Estoy seguro que los padres de esos enanos se lo agradecieron eternamente.

A veces, está bien ser valiente, tener coraje y luchar. Pero ser valiente no siempre significa eso. A veces, significa reconocer los errores, las derrotas, los miedos y fracasos. Y no hay situación en la que se necesite mayor coraje como la de aceptar que se es débil. Nos llamaron cobardes, pero, al menos, seguimos vivos.

Pansy tuvo mucho coraje al enfrentarse a medio Hogwarts para evitar una muerte segura. Y todo por una vida que le prometí vivir con intensidad. Ahora, me tocará a mí tener coraje para aceptar que llegará el día que no pueda seguir maquillando la verdad, que tenga que reconocerle que no puedo protegerla. El día que acepte la debilidad que su propia existencia me provoca.

Tendré que ser valiente para decirle al oído que tengo más miedo de perderla a ella que de perderme a mí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Y, hasta aquí, la demencia del día. Llevo tiempo con el gusanillo de retomar mis historias por aquí y, por fin, he vuelto. He de decir que mucha parte de culpa es de las señoritas de turno: <strong>Claru, Iris, Ángela, Zaira, Ella<strong> y, sobre todo, a esa gentecilla de **Ask** que aguanta mis memeces. Va por vosotros._

_Ejem. Me aclaro la garganta para hacer una mención especial. **Myriam**, culocarpetum, gracias por ayudarme con las correcciones, a compartir tus impresiones y opiniones con esta cutre servidora. A las fiestas que nos pegamos y que nos pegaremos. Y a muchas cosas que no hace falta mencionar, el fondo de nuestros botes de Coca-Cola saben todo lo demás._

_A vosotros/as, pacientes lectores, gracias por seguir husmeando por aquí. Si dejáis un review os ganaréis mi corazón. Un beso, majos._

* * *

><p><em>*Es muy conocida la relación de los Beatles con el LSD. En una ocasión, compartieron la experiencia con el actor Peter Fonda, el cual, durante el colocón, no paraba de susurrarle a Lennon la frase <em>«<em>I know what is like to be dead_»_._

_*Diálogo extraído de 'Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte', de J.K. Rowling._


End file.
